TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure
TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure '''(Hepburn: ムス・エンタテインメントプリキュア Tomusu Entateinmento Purikyua), shortened as TMSPuri (ムスプリ) - is the second season of the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander, it is not part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. Produced by Toei Animation and TMS Entertainment, succeeding Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and succeeded by Bones Pretty Cure!, this is the crossover with the Pretty Cure universe and various characters from manga animes of the studio TMS Entertainment. However, the moderate nudity and fanservice are appeared despite the comedy genre, and it shares some elements with some series like Sword Art Online, Tiger and Bunny, My Hero Academia and One Punch Man. The themes of the series are the Fanservice, the Teenagehood, the Period of Teenage Rebellion, Virtual World, Cybernetics, the Mecha, the Superpowers, Spying, Gadgets, and the Superheroes, mostly inspired on the Marvel Comics. Many characters from animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment appear in this Pretty Cure Crossover series, with the same names, but not the same and sometimes different roles. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio TMS Entertainment. Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. Cure Salamander's note: '''(TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is in hiatus for an indefinite period and until in 2021 probably) (in progress) Story: * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure episodes (to rebulid) Marvelous Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe of '''Go! Princess Pretty Cure and the the animes produced by the studio TMS Entertainment. The story unfolds where technology, robots and mecha, and even science fiction reign with humans, it was also at that time that teenagers with problems rebelled, were selfish, immature and unruly towards adults. Following the development of virtual reality called Marvelous, a massively multiplayer online role-playing game in revolutionary virtual reality. Inside, each had their own alter-ego, have their own vehicles named "Mecha Carriages", and live in many adventures. It is however forbidden to reveal their true identity or their true name in Marvelous, under penalty of being expelled and automatically returned to the real world for 3 days. Nanami Momozono, a 17-year-old teenager who hates adults due of the abandonment by her father who sees him as an irresponsible coward since her mother's death. She's better known as Cure Ghost, who was actually a Superhero-Precure who fought in this virtual world but also in the real world. With the aid of a virtual teleporter, Nanami will enter the virtual universe of Marvelous, where she become Cure Ghost and acquainted with Haruka Haruno, know as Cure Flora. However, Akura-Ou aka Baron Zero who wanted to annihilate Marvelous and rid the real world of all technology and virtuality so that the real world returns to the pre-modernity or any futuristic features does not exist, and that the inhabitants of the whole world of a certain normality. For he sees it as a source of problems, greed and corruption. Akura-Ou has a fierce hatred for teenagers, and wants to eliminate them all. He then creates a Mechabot in order to try to annihilate Marvelous and all teenagers, Cure Ghost and Cure Flora confronted and eventually defeat the Mechabot. To save Marvelous and the future of technology, Nanami and Haruka must find the other three Precures who are prisoners in this virtual universe. Venomous Arc * Hokkaido Arc * Deadly Volcano Arc * Characters: See also: List of TMS Entertainment Characters TMS Entertainment Cures ・ Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami) / Cure Ghost (キュア ゴースト Kyua Gōsuto): ・ Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Nanami is the main protagonist and the 17-year-old girl and Tomoe's love interest. She devotes a wild hatred to adults who see them as selfish and irresponsible, especially her father since her mother's death, she vowed to take revenge on him. Nanami had a strong love for animals and children, but she hates abuse and making children crying. She becoming Cure Ghost before the main series begins, but she has been bullied because of her dream and also poverty. She was later captured by Akura-Ou who wanted her to be transformed into a Supervillain, but she was rescured by Tomoe and giving at her an Alter Switch, before disappeared. Following the events, she began to fighting against evil and supervillains who had to attract jealousy to the boys for her status. She knew Chizuru and Arata well for a long time before experiences as Re:Life subjects. As Cure Ghost, her appearance is inspired on Ghost Rider from the Marvel Comics but also of Kamen Rider Ghost from the Kamen Rider series, her Magical Superpowers are ghosts, fears and the transformations. Nanami has a look of atonement that traumatizes the soul and heart of humans, making them feel all the consequences of their evil deeds, inspiring the fear of a single glance. Her Mecha Carriage is Phantom Driver, that will allow her to move on a motorcycle on water and in the air, on walls or vertically, if her motorcycle will be restored very quickly if it is destroyed. Nanami possesses a metal chain, Phantom Chain, have magical properties which can be transformed into different shapes. Her brown hair became silver while her brown eyes turned into odd-eyes with a green eye in left and a gold eye in right. Nanami's color theme is Silver. ・ Chizuru Hishiro (日代 千鶴 Hishiro Chizuru) / Cure Panther (キュア パンサー Kyua Pansā): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese), Jeannie Tirado (English). ・ Chizuru is very smart, but socially awkward. Chizuru had the same age as Nanami, she's physicaly of 17 years old, but her true age is actually 29 years old, which making her the oldest of the Superhero-Precures, but nobody except Ryō Yoake knowed about of her true age. Chizuru usually scores the top grades in her year, which makes her the class representative and has all her school expenses paid for as a result. She is not only socially awkward, but she's also ignorant with regards to school matters, particularly with the social and emotional ones. She's always doing research into net on whatever she doesn't understand. She's actually the Project #001, another Re:Life subject like Arata. But due to her personality, the experiment was deemed a failure as there was no improvement. Chizuru is also witness of a feat comitted by Cure Ghost and saved Rena from the fire. Later, she has been kidnapped by a Mechabot because Akura-Ou believes she is an Hero-Pretty Cure. Suddenly, Nanami Momozono appears to rescues Chizuru, but she's actually Cure Ghost since the feat of earlier. Being very grateful towards Nanami, she decides to followed her because she knew Nanami since longer before her experience as a Re:Life subject. As Cure Panther, her appearance is based and inspired on the Black Panther from the Marvel Comics while her Magical Superpowers are sharpened senses, increased strength and agility, acrobatic and intelligence close to genius. Her Mecha Carriage is Black Cat, that will allow her to move in a train into the air. She can also turned into a black panther. Her black hair became a long blue hair and gain also the panther tail and ears. Her theme color theme is Black. ・ Naho Takamiya (高宮菜穂 Takamiya Naho) / Cure Starlady (キュア スターレディ Kyua Sutāredi): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jill Harris (English). ・ Naho is a high school girl who will meet a guy named Kakeru who she must keep an eye on him. As Cure Starlady, her appearance is based and inspired on Star-Lord from the Marvel Comics while her Magical Superpowers are stars, the reflexes, speed and agility compared to the beast. Her Mecha Carriage is Galaxy Strike, that will allow her to move on a spacial aeroplane. Naho's theme color is Orange. ・ Makoto Noro (野呂 誠 Noro Makoto) / Venomous (ヴェノムース Vu~enomūsu) / Cure Spiderkid (キュア スパイダーキッド Kyua Supaidākiddo): ・ Voiced by: Ibuki Kido (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English). ・ Makoto is a member of the Boy Detectives Club and the only female of the group. A girl who never leaves her department, and only checks the events outside through her owl, with her speciality being communications and hacking. As Cure Spiderkid, her appearance is based and inspired on Spider-Man from the Marvel Comics while her Magical Superpowers are reflexes and agility compared to the spider adhering to surfaces and that of creating and spider web which are also poisoned, and generates her web from hands, and her jaw is garnished with sharp fangs and venom where she can use to bite and poison other creatures. She also possesses metamorphic capabilities, enabling her to camouflage herself like a chameleon. Nevertheless, she is vulnerable to sound and fire. Her Mecha Carriage is Megalo Tarantula, that will allow her to move on a spider-like tank and shoot enemies at a distance. Makoto's color theme is Purple. Go! Princess Cures: TBA Mascots: ・ Mamoru (護 Mamoru): ・ Voiced by: Hinata Kusunoki (Monkey form, Japanese), Daiki Yamashita (Child form Japanese), Byrn Apprill (Monkey form, English), Aaron Roberts (Child form, English). ・ He is Nanami's monkey shikigami, he can take human appearance to his will. Allies: ・ Tomoe (巴衛 Tomoe) / White Fox (ホワイト フォックス Howaito Fokkusu): ・ Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English). ・ Tomoe is a fox yokai who serves as the familiar of Mikage. After Nanami makes a contract with Tomoe to turn him into her familiar, to much to his displeasure. He is very cynical because he is distrustful of others, but very charming. Extremely powerful, he can transform himself and others with enchanted leaves, but his real power lies in the use of his Fox-Fire, which can hunt down any foe relentlessly and even manipulate other flames. He loves Nanami, such as kindness and refuse to kill in front of her. He often gets very jealous of other boys who hang around her. He is also very loyal to Nanami. As White Fox, his appearance is inspired on Silver Fox from the Marvel Comics, he wore a silver cloak, a white suit with a belt, boots, gloves that resembled claws, and a white fox helmet hiding his face. He used amulet papers and summoned fox spirits. ・ Arata Kaizaki (海崎 新太 Kaizaki Arata) / Ironheart (): ・ Voiced by: Kenshō Ono (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ He is a 28-year old man who became unemployed after have quitting his job of 3 months, he worked part-time at a convenience store where he was scouted by An Onoya who chose him for the Re:Life Project. As a high school student who only appears to be 17-years old, he is mature and has no problem easily making friends. Forgotten most of his high school lessons, so needs to take many remedial tests. He is the Project #002 from Kanto prefecture. After graduated middle school and started working in the black company, his co-worker, Saiki was being harassed by male co-workers. Arata tried to help Saiki, but only increased the harassment, leading to Saiki rejecting his help and eventually committing suicide, left him traumatized and he subsequently quit the job. For long time ago, he knew Nanami in the past before his Re:Life Project. ・ Hiroto Suwa (須和弘人 Suwa Hiroto) / Lunar Knight (ルナー ナイト Runā Naito): ・ Voiced by: Makoto Furukawa (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ He is Naho's friend who is in love with her. As Lunar Knight, he was based on "Moon Knight" from the Marvel Comics. He can fight bare-handed, weapon-handling and strategies, he can further drive any Mecha Carriages, and he mastered self-control methods. He is faster at night and especially in full moon and almost immortal. He is very invulnerable to psychic attacks. ・ Yoshio Kobayashi (小林 芳雄 Kobayashi Yoshio) / Professor Stranger (プロフェッサー ストレンジャー Purofessā Sutorenjā): ・ Voiced by: Daiki Yamashita (Japanese), Austin Tindle (English). ・ The mysterious boy with the supernatural abilities, such as immortality. Recruited by Hanasaki as part of the Boy Detectives Club, getting involved in their cases injures him where everything else fails. Although emotionally detached, blunt and indifferent of others at first, he begins to slowly grow a soft spot for the rest of the club. As Professor Stranger, he was based on Doctor Strange from the Marvel Comics. He used occult powers, astral projections, sorcery, and several types of magic. Other Characters: Kamisama Kiss Characters: ・ Mikage (ミカゲ): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ Mikage is a mysterious man who was once the land god of the shrine. He has light hair and glasses and wears a trench coat and hat. ・ Kurama (鞍馬): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Sean O'Connor (English). ・ He is a wildly popular idol with the gimmick of being a "fallen angel" with goth makeup and a bad boy attitude. A crow tengu from the Kurama mountain. He has a lingering dislike for Tomoe, and the two are prone to insulting each other whenever they meet. He is also shown to have a more human-like attitude compared to Tomoe and Mizuki. His real name is Shinjūrō (真寿郎). ・ Mizuki (瑞希): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Mizuki is the lonely snake familiar of the Yonomori shrine. Nanami saves him from classmates by releasing him out a window, he falls in love with her. He has the power to make wonderful sake. ・ Onikiri (鬼切) and Kotetsu (虎徹): ・ Voiced by: Naoko Matsui (Onikiri) and Chika Ōkubo (Kotetsu) (Japanese), Jad Saxton (Onikiri) and Josh Grelle (Kotetsu) (English). ・ The two bald, childlike yokai attendants at Nanami's shrine who wear masks. Just like Tomoe, they are able to shapeshift. They are extremely fond of Nanami, Tomoe, Mizuki and Mikage. It is implied that there is an unpleasant sight underneath their masks. ・ Himemiko of the Swamp (沼皇女 Numano Himemiko): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Himemiko is the catfish princess of the Tatara Swamp who lives in a palace with her many fish attendants. ・ Dragon King (龍王 宿儺 Ryūō Sukuna): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English). ・ The Dragon Lord of the sea. Though aggressive and temperamental, he is afraid of his wife's anger. He is forced to give up his grudge against Tomoe after his wife befriends Nanami. ・ Kamehime (亀姫): ・ Voiced by: Akemi Okamura (Japanese), Anastasia Muñoz (English). ・ Kamehime is the wife of the Dragon King. Re:Life Characters: ・ Ryō Yoake (夜明 了 Yoake Ryō): ・ Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English). ・ He is Arata's supervisor, the young man who offered him the ReLife experiment. Ryō is at the same age as Arata and always seems cheerful. Being the supervisor, Ryō always watches over him from a distance, and he writes a report about Arata's daily life. ・ An Onoya (小野屋 杏 Onoya An): ・ Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Kristen McGuire (English). ・ Another transfer student at Aoba High School. An is actually Ryō's supervisor and the one who scouted Arata for the experiment. Like Ryō, An acts cheerfully and together with watching their project. ・ Honoka Tamarai (玉来 ほのか Tamarai Honoka): ・ Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ Honoka is Rena's best friend and the captain of the female volleyball team at their school. She's naive, friendly and sweet. She has noticeably large breasts and have a strong aptitude and athletic ability, she felt pressure from people who can't surpass her, which is why Rena's claim to be her rival makes Honoka treasure their friendship. But despite being a genius at sports, she isn't very good academically. ・ Kazuomi Ōga (大神 和臣 Ōga Kazuomi): ・ Voiced by: Yūma Uchida (Japanese), Blake Shepard (English). ・ He's Arata's classmate. He performs well academically, but very bad in athletic. Kazuomi lacks social prowess when it comes to romance, with the help of Arata and their friends he realizes his feelings for Rena, claiming that he wants to be with her, and doesn't want her to be with another guy. ・ Nobunaga Asaji (朝地 信長 Asaji Nobunaga): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Stephen Sanders (English). ・ Honoka and Akira's childhood friend, he acts like the mother of the group and a member of the health committee ・ Akira Inukai (犬飼 暁 Inukai Akira): ・ Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English). ・ Akira is Honoka and Nobunaga's childhood friend. Akira has sharp and glaring eyes. Very protective of Honoka and so he gets mad at anyone caught leering at her. ・ Kokoro Amatsu (天津 心 Amatsu Kokoro): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English). ・ Amatsu is a homeroom teacher at Arata's class and female volleyball club's supervisor. ・ Sumire Inukai (犬飼 すみれ Inukai Sumire): ・ Voiced by: Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Marissa Lenti (English). ・ Sumire is a Public health doctor of Aoba Academy and also Akira's older sister. Orange Characters: ・ Kakeru Naruse (成瀬翔 Naruse Kakeru): ・ Voiced by: Seiichirō Yamashita (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ He is a transfer student from Tokyo. In his first day in school, he was supposed to take his mother to the hospital, but due to a mental breakdown, his mother committed suicide, which blaming himself for his mother's death, Kakeru falls into deep depression for a while. ・ Takako Chino (茅野貴子 Chino Takako): ・ Voiced by: Rika Kinugawa (Japanese), Jeannie Tirado (English). ・Takako is one of Naho's friends, she and Azusa are best friends. ・ Saku Hagita (萩田朔 Hagita Saku): ・ Voiced by: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Dave Trosko (English). ・ Naho's friend who likes reading manga. He received a letter from himself and helps Kakeru. He likes Azusa but he denies it. ・ Azusa Murasaka (村坂あずさ Murasaka Azusa): ・ Voiced by: Natsumi Takamori (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English). ・ Azusa is Naho's friend. She teases Hagita about them being a couple and harasses him, to which he denies as he likes her. Trickster Characters: ・ Kensuke Hanasaki (花崎 健介 Hanasaki Kensuke): ・ Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese), Justin Briner (English). ・ Kensuke is a hyperactive boy who constantly seeks cases and adventures for thrill and has an easygoing and friendly demeanour. After he notices Kobayashi and his abilities, he recruits him to the Boy Detectives Club. Contrary to his extroverted personality he's revealed to feel alone and unloved as his rich adoptive father barely contacts and Haruhiko, his adoptive older brother is missing. ・ Ryō Inoue (井上 亮 Inoue Ryō): ・ Voiced by: Yuichiro Umehara (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English). ・ He is Akechi's right-hand man and the senior member of the Boy Detectives Club. Left paraplegic and wheelchair bound following a case in which him and a comrade worked on, causing beams of steel to fall over him, causing his current state. A strict and no-nonsense individual. ・ Nao Nakamura (中村 奈緒 Nakamura Nao): ・ Voiced by: Azusa Tadokoro3 (Japanese); Jamie Marchi4 (English). ・ Nao is a police officer, an acquaintance of Akechi. ・ Kogoro Akechi (明智 小五郎 Akechi Kogorō): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ The famous detective, the leader and founder of the Boys Detective Club. Akechi is a detective with keen insight and deduction ability, but is mostly seen as laid back and lazy. Villains: Super Villains: ・ Akura-Ou (悪羅王 Akura-Ō) / Baron Zero (バロン ゼロ Baron Zero): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Brandon Potter (English). ・ The main antagonist, Akura-Ou was an infamous youkai that has been living for at least 600 years ago. In the past, Akura-Ou worked with Tomoe, and wreaking havoc to the world. He aims to turn the world into place of destruction and chaos with the evil power of the Gear Visions created by himself to take control of his victims such as Ieyasu, Rena and Jimeko-san. He was reborn as Baron Zero from the madness where the people are corrupted by greed and madness. He hates fiercely towards teenagers who see them as selfish and cruel. As Baron Zero, his appearance is inspired on Baron Zemo from the Marvel Comics. Her Mecha Carriage is Z-Striker, that will allow him to move on a car that turned into a giant robot. ・ Rena Kariu (狩生 玲奈 Kariu Rena) / Saberfang (セイバーファング Seibāfangu): ・ Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ She is Arata's classmate who is a volleyball club member. Very competitive, Rena wants to be the best at everything. Rena thinks of Chizuru and Honoka as her rivals, but is on good terms with them. She's stubborn and proud, but actually genuinely confused inside. Has crush on Kazuomi Ōga, she acts like a Tsundere towards Kazuomi. She has unfortunately been captured during an attack at the Aoba High School in front of Kazuomi, Rena becomes a Supervillain, known as Saberfang, followed of a result of some harsh experiments on the Gear Vision created by Baron Zero, and undergoes a brainwashing. In episode 48, she was later saved by Cure Blue Panther, but has been killed by Baron Zero in front of her. After his final death, Rena has been brought back to life and return to normal life. As Saberfang, her appearance is inspired on Sabertooth from the Marvel Comics. Saberfang possesses increased senses comparable to those of felines. She is able of distinguishing objects at very great distances. Her feline eyes even allow her to see in the dark. Her sharp sense of smell allows him to track down the prey successfully. Physical attributes are also much more developed than normal. Her superhuman strength is limitless. Saberfang appearance clearly indicates that she has undergone an animal mutation, notably because of the sharpness of her fangs and nails which are in fact retractable claws comparable with a smilodon. She is a tracker and an infallible hunter, she developed strong resistance to attacks and telepathic manipulations. Her Mecha Carriage is B'tX Smilodon, that will allow her to move on a Smilodon-like robot equipped with two firing guns. ・ Rio Ueda (上田莉緒 Ueda Rio) / Mystical (ミスティカル Misutikaru): ・ Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Ieyasu is Yoshimoto's retainer, she wields a priestess staff and magic. Ieyasu is also a Supervillain, known as Mystical. She is a spoiled girl who usually watches Kakeru's soccer games and is interested in him. Rio confessed her feelings to Kakeru and they started dating. However, Naho who's dating with Kakeru, she becomes emotionally devastated. After her split with Kakeru, she bullies Naho but is constantly confronted by Takako, Hagita, Azusa and Suwa. As Mystical, her appearance is inspired on Mystic from the Marvel Comics. She possesses increased magic such as psychic power and kinesia. Her Mecha Carriage is Psychological Brain, that will allow her to move on a carriage. ・ Kaijin Nijuu Mensou (怪人二十面相 Fiend With Twenty Faces) / Darkheart (ダークハート Dākuhāto): ・ Voiced by: Gackt (Japanese), Christopher Bevins (English). ・ The criminal mastermind, he's recurrently seen with a mask. The manipulative and intelligent man, he's behind several incidents that the Boy Detectives Club face. As Darkheart, his appearance is inspired on Blackheart from the Marvel Comics. He possesses increased magic such as darkness and shadows. His Mecha Carriage is Shadow Tear, that will allow his to move on a spaceship. ・ Mechabot (メカボット Mekabotto): ・ The monsters of the week, which are formed by fusing the Cyber Gear with mainly the veicles, toys and even robots, to form Mechabots, robotic monsters that are sometimes humanoids. They were used to be able to destroy Marvelous but also in the real world. The name is a contraction of "Mecha" or "Mechanic" and "Robot". Items: * Alter Switch (アルター スイッチ Arutā Suitchi) - A eye piece-like transformation device, when the girls putting their Alter Switches and pushed the buttons, they turned into the Superhero-Precures. * Gear Vision (ギアー ビジョン Giā Bijon) - A eye piece-like transformation device for the villains only. Similar of the Alter Switches, they can transformed into the Supervillains. Techno Gadgets: * Link Pad (リンクパッド Rinku Paddo) - This is a small handheld computer used by every mission. Equipped with several actions, this gadget can also analyze for example a strange and sticky liquid, or even a sample. If the analysis is not very conclusive, it is sent to the center for further analysis. But also drill allows to spot the living entities for twenty kilometers to the round as well as analyze clues. * Grapple Gauntlet (グラップルガントレット Gurappuru Gantoretto) - This equipment is equipped with a long cord with a small grip so that Superhero-Precures cling to each building, especially the tallest. Hooked in the form of a heart to combinations of spies, this gadget is used on every mission in different forms of use. * Cutter Laser (カッター レーザー Kattā Rēzā) - A Techno Gadget that allows them to make holes in walls or windows. * Infrared Eyewear (赤外線アイウェア Sekigaisen Aiu~ea) - These glasses illuminate the surroundings in the dark underground. A thermo-detector mode is incorporated to detect the heat sources as well as a night-sensing mode to see at night. * Herodex (ヒーローデックス Hīrōdekkusu) - This virtual book provides all information about superpowers and superheroes. Mecha Carriages: * Phantom Driver (ファントムドライバー Fantomu Doraibā) - * Black Cat (ブラック キャット Burakku Kyatto) - * Galaxy Strike (ギャラクシーストライク Gyarakushī Sutoraiku) - . * Megalo Tarantula (メガロタランチュラ Megaro Taranchura) - . * Z-Striker (ゼット ストライカー Zetto Sutoraikā) - . * Bt'X Smilodon (ビートエックス スミロドン Bītoekkusu Sumirodon) - . * Psychological Brain (サイコロジーカル ブレイン サイコロジーカル ブレイン Saikorojīkaru Burein) - . * Shadow Tear (シャドーティアー Shadō Tiā) - * Gingitsune () - * Steel Gear () - * Tragic End () - * Soul Breaker () - * Flora Raccoon () - * Mermaid Dolphin () - * Twinkle Fox () - * Scarlet Phoenix () - Terminology: * Superhero-Precure (スーパーヒーロー プリキュア Sūpāhīrō Purikyua) - These are girls who turn into Superhero-Precures with Magical Superpowers, who fight for justice and fight evil in the vitural world but also in the real world. Generally, they are often masked to hide their identity. The more the Superhero-Precures receive the damage, the more their outfits will fall into battens and torn, may find themselves naked only after they have lost their transformations. They were very popular with civilians for their reputations. * Virtual Fairy () - * Super Mode (スーパーモード Sūpā Mōdo) - * Magical Superpowers (魔法大国 Mahō Taikoku) - These are super powers that are both overpowering and magical only Superhero-Precures can used it (ex: Cure Ghost's Magical Superpowers are ghosts, fears and transformations. She has a look of atonement that traumatizes the soul and heart of humans, making them feel all the consequences of their evil deeds, inspiring the fear of a single glance). * Mecha Carriage (メカキャリッジ Meka Kyarijji) - These are mechanical and technological machines with appearance to transport vehicles such as car, motorcycle, plane, and many others. The Mecha Carriages that allow owners to fight or even drive. Locations: * Marvelous (マーベラス Māberasu) - It is a virtual online universe where all players can access, and can also becoming the superheroes. * Movies: . Movie-only Characters: Gugure Kokkuri-san Characters: ・ Kokkuri-san (コックリさん Kokkuri-san): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese, female), . ・ Kokkuri is fox spirit like Tomoe who was summoned by Kohina. He knew Kohina before the incident as she would visit his shrine. Kokkuri-san began to haunt Kohina, convinced that her current life wasn't suitable for a young girl, Kokkuri-san became her legal guardian. Kokkuri-san often fights with Inugami over Kohina and her affections. Despite being an ancient spirit, Kokkuri has adjusted to modern life with incredible ease. ・ Kohina Ichimatsu (市松 こひな Ichimatsu Kohina): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), . ・ She is an emotionless girl living by herself in a house. Her lack of emotions and normal responses by claiming to be a living doll. Obsessed with the cup noodles and even having a wide variety of special edition noodles that she had hidden away until Kokkuri-san confiscated. She is usually seen in her chibi form and possessing rectangular shaped eyes. . Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Psychological - Romance - Science-Fiction - Supernatural. * This crossover season's story will have no connection with events from the anime series such as Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Trickster, Orange as this story take in an alternate universe. * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is the first to have the superhero theme. * It was the second to have Fanservice, but it is the first to have as a main theme. * TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure is the first and only to have a Mecha genre. * It was the second where a lead is not a pink-themed Cure. * It was the first series where a Cure wear a helmet. * It was the first to have the virtuality as a main theme. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Action Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Science Fiction Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Technology Themed Series